Power Rangers Adventure
by Blackbelt49
Summary: Zhane who Andros thought was his best friend has turned on him. He has stolen the yellow ranger and planes to use his hostage to start a war that is eviler than Dark Specter. Will the rangers be able to stop the war? Read on to find out!


**Power Rangers Ultimate Adventure**

**by Daniel Taray**

**CHAPTER 1 Reunions Don't Last Forever**

"Zhane its so good to be reunited once again."

"It's good to be back! What did I miss?" I filled Zhane in on everything from meeting the other rangers to getting all of the new zords. "Wow I sure did miss a lot being in chrono-sleep for two years." Just then Ashley walked into the room.

"Sorry to interrupt your reunion but TJ wants you to check something out Andros."

"OK! Zhane we'll catch up more later." I walked with Ashley to the main deck of the AstroMegaship. "TJ what do you want me to see?"

"We got a weird reading coming from KO-35. I think its Ecliptor."

"OK lets head out!" We headed out on our galaxy gliders to KO-35. Meanwhile back on the AstroMegaship Zhane was wondering where everybody went.

"D.E.C.A where is everybody?"

"There was a disturbance on KO-35."

"You mean they went to my home planet without me!" We landed on KO-35 to see Ecliptor.

"Ecliptor what are you doing here?"

"Waiting to destroy you guys."

"Well your going to have to wait longer because we'll be destroying you. Let's Rocket It!" As I typed in the same three numbers into my morpher my mind was preoccupied on other things. I kept thinking about how Zhane is still very weak and in no condition to fight. "Guys lets defeat him and fast!" Back on the AstroMegaship Zhane was just getting to come and help us fight.

"Zhane wait! Andros just thinks your to weak to fight right now. He'll probably let you fight after you rested for a while."

"But why is he treating me like a little baby Alpha? I can fight with no problem. Hey I know whats going on! Andros doesn't want me to show everybody that I can fight better than him. We'll I show him!" Zhane teleported down to KO-35.

"Zhane what are you doing here?"

"Making sure everybody sees that I can fight better than you!"  
"Whats all of this about?"

"You were always jealous of me. I could always fight better than you. So you put me in chrono-sleep so I wasn't around to fight better than you. Well I'm out of chrono-sleep and I'm ready to show everybody that I can fight better than you by fighting you." Zhane morphed and we began fighting. Ecliptor teleported back to Astronama.

"How come your not destroying the rangers?"  
"The silver ranger is destroying the red ranger for me." After ten minutes of intense battle almost every bone in my body was broken.

"Had enough Andros!"

"Zhane stop! Why are trying to kill Andros?"

"Get away all of you or I'll do the same to you four!" Ashley carried my aching body back to the AstroMegaship. Then Alpha began healing me. 1 good thing came out of this. Ashley my secret love never left my side. It was like she wanted to make sure I was 100% healed. I loved it!

**CHAPTER 2 Lightspeed ** **to the Rescue**

Meanwhile in the future the Lightspeed and the Time Force power rangers had just finished fighting Vypra. Just then Jen the Pink Time Force Ranger was getting a message from the past. "Wes I'm getting a disturbance from the past! What are we going to do? We have to stay here and fight Ransack!"

"Hey I could go and stop the disturbance."

"Carter you would?"

"Sure!"

"OK prepare to be sent to the past!" Jen sent Carter to the past. He landed inside the AstroMegaship. He saw this figure in the shadows.

"Who's there?"

"It is I Zhane the Silver Ranger. I'm here to destroy the other space power rangers. Who are you?"

"I'm Carter Grayson of the Lightspeed Power Rangers! I came here to stop this disturbance. I'm guessing your the disturbance?"

"Nice guess! Now listen Carter. You can let me destroy the space rangers or you can let me destroy you first."

"Sorry Zhane but I'll be destroying you first! Lightspeed Rescue!" Carter morphed into the Red Lightspeed Rescue Power Ranger. But after Zhane morphed he turned around and typed some codes into D.E.C.A . Then he ran over to the door and walked through it. Carter tried to follow but as Zhane walked through the door it closed behind him.

Zhane ran over to the room me and Ashley were in. He saw that Ashley had fell asleep. He tiptoed over to her and began to pick her up. Luckily I was half asleep and saw that Zhane was trying to steal Ashley. "Zhane leave Ashley alone!"

"Andros you'll never be able to stop my evil plots!" Zhane with Ashley in his arms ran away. I tried to go after him but my body still ached. Zhane and Ashley teleported off the AstroMegaship and down to Earth. Just as I was about to contact one of the other rangers this figure appeared out of nowhere.

"Who are you?"

"I'm Carter Grayson of the Power Rangers Lightspeed Rescue. I was sent here from the future to stop a disturbance."

"Well can you go after Zhane for me?"

"Well Zhane and this girl teleported away and we're on a crash course for some strange planet."  
"What planet?"

"Mars!"

**Chapter 3 Captured **

**Ashley's Point of View**

I awoke to the sounds of cars. "Where am I"

"Good your awake! Hurry up and eat! We've got a big day ahead of us. I want to know where Astronama is by morning."

"Why do you want to find Astronama?"  
"So I can sell you to her so I can buy my own spaceship. Then I can become dictator of the whole universe. NOW EAT!" So I began eating the one piece of bread Zhane gave me. After I ate Zhane had to go check the bus schedule. That's when I decided to morph and escape.

"Trying to morph eh? Well I took your morpher so forget about morphing. Now come on! Our bus should be arriving soon." We walked over to the bus stop. After five minutes the bus arrived. We got on and headed to the NASA station.

**Chapter 4 Stranded on Mars and a Message From a Friend in Need **

**Andros's Point of View**

The AstroMegaship crashed on Mars. Me and Carter decided to go check on the damages. The only damages were the engines. Besides that everything seemed OK. "Andros what happened? Who's that?"  
"Zhane stole Ashley and sent us crashing to Mars. Oh this is Carter of the Lightspeed Rescue Power Rangers."  
"Ah a ranger from the future. My name is Carlos and this is TJ and Cassie. We're Andros's partners."

"Nice to meet you guys. Now come on! Let's go see about fixing the engines."

"You guys go ahead. I'll catch up." I went into my room and sat down on my bed. I couldn't stop thinking about Ashley. Zhane could have killed her and I couldn't save her because I'm stuck on Mars. Then I remembered that I had put a tracking device in Ashley. I ran over to D.E.C.A and typed in some codes. appeared on the computer screen. That meant Ashley was alive.

Meanwhile in the NASA headquarters Ashley managed to take off while Zhane was searching for Astronama. She walked over to this web-cam and contacted the AstroMegaship. "Hello? Andros are you there?"

"Ashley! I'm so glad you were able to contact me. Where are you?"

"Zhane and me are in the NASA headquarters in Angel Grove. Can you come save me?"

"Well Zhane sent us on a collision course to Mars. The engines are badly damaged. I might be able to teleport to Angel Grove. I'll try my best. Stay safe."

The communication ended. I ran over to Carter. "Carter I need your help!"

"What is it Andros?"  
"Ashley managed to contact me. Shes located at the NASA headquarters in Angel Grove."

"Let's go!" Carter and I teleported to the NASA headquarters.

**Chapter 4 The Death of a Loved One**

Once we landed


End file.
